


A Writer of Worlds

by Tatrin



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Badass Nunnally, Blind Character, Disability, Gen, Justice for Nina, Nunnally Blogs, Paraplegia, Physical Disability, Prodigy Lelouch, She's gonna be a polyglot so she can read the best novels in the world, She's still paraplegic and blind but that doesn't stop her, Sibling Bonding, Suzaku is precious, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatrin/pseuds/Tatrin
Summary: If the world was determined to discriminate against the disadvantaged, Lelouch thought fuck them.Nunnally thought fuck them too.If she can't see the world, she can have the world at her fingertips.
Relationships: Nunnally vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku, Nunnally vi Britannia & Milly Ashford, Nunnally vi Britannia & Nina Einstein, Nunnally vi Britannia & Shinozaki Sayoko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. 🐳 Sono Saki E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/gifts).



> For the huge majority of its story, Love_Psycho's [Icarus's Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519741/chapters/48700421) is the dream come true version of Code Geass R1 for those who wants Lelouch and Suzaku to work together _on the Britannian side_ without neglecting Nunnally's own struggles. Internalised racism is everywhere in the fandom, but there's few stories that captures the pain of internalised ableism. 30 chapters for R1 of the fic is complete, and the author is currently on a hiatus to write the R2. I'm writing this story to give us all a Nunnally-centric story where her impairments don't define her, and I'm gifting it to Love_Psycho as a thank you for the Lelouch/Suzaku+friendship-focused Ashford adventures and to tell them I look forward to the second cour (☞°ヮ°)☞
> 
> If you'd like to pitch in ideas for future chapters featuring this Nunnally, you can post your prompts on the comment or on my tumblr [tatrinwhitewolf](https://tatrinwhitewolf.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ririko's "Sono Saki E" that delivers the optimistic dystopian Children of the Whales (Kujira no Kora).

The coffee cup no longer emit heat, and she knew that she should put the empty cup in the sink so washing it wouldn't be too troublesome, but the story in her mind begged her fingers to fly. Even though the chill from the living room's air conditioner stopped being a relief and was slowly transitioning to be a source of discomfort, she remained to sit by the table. After a while, Nunnally stopped typing. She tapped a function that lets her Braille laptop screen-read her final revised draft. The artificial intelligence assistant program spoke in a soft voice, slightly stilted but clear and left no syllable unvoiced. Satisfied, Nunnally let her fingers hover on the row of Braille keyboard to navigate the screen and with a final ping, chapter 27 is published.

 _The slow burn_ , Nunnally smiled like a cat. She should really stop taking so much enjoyment from torturing her readers but how can she not when her primary source of inspiration is her big brother's perpetual aloofness and his female friends' lack of initiative?

Ah, well, once Nunnally figures out which one her brother actually likes romantically, she'll set the ship sail.

Humming happily, Nunnally closed the laptop and placed it on the side of her armchair, where Lelouch had customised it to carry a limited range of items. It had been a passing idea that Suzaku made true because he saw how troublesome it was for her to constantly ask them for basically every item in existence. She usually placed a water bottle, her MP3 player, and a rotating set of some Braille novels she wished to read on her leisure. After Lelouch procured a DotBook developed by Indian Institute of Technology, she finally understood what Nina meant with "the world at your fingertips".

Nunnally carefully moved her hand on the table to find where she placed her cup of coffee. Finding it, her fingers took hold of its handle and she rode her wheelchair to kitchen easily with the wide spaces this place allows her. She knew every room in her mind and no longer need to constantly stick close to the walls to read the Braille labelings Milly had thoughtfully provided to nearly every corner in Ashford Academy. When she neared the kitchen, she heard footsteps that were the most familiar to her ears. "Storebror, god eftermiddag."

"God kväll," Lelouch corrected. "It's already evening. Lost track of time?"

Nunnally pouted, riding closer to her big brother to hand over her empty cup, careful not to let the spoon drop. "You're suppoded to reply in Swedish, Onii-sama. How are we supposed to practice our pronunciation if we keep switching to Britannian?"

Lelouch groaned. "Du är den som ville vara flytande svenska. Kunde du inte ha valt franska? Jag vet redan franska." _You're the one who wanted to be fluent in Swedish. Couldn't you have picked French? I already know French._

"Franska är svårt. Svenska, jag kan behärska det på två månader," Nunnally assured. _French is hard. Swedish, I can master it in two months top_. "Det är också det mest användbara från de andra alternativen eftersom EU använder det som sitt officiella språk. Kinesiska är en förlorad orsak. Jag låter för pinsamt." _It's also the most useful from the other options since the EU uses it as their official language. Chinese is a lost cause. I sound too embarrassing._

Lelouch snickered but Nunnally took it with grace. Her big brother didn't share Nunnally's determination to learn foreign languages, but he wholeheartedly supported her quest to enjoy as many literature as she can, language barriers notwithstanding. Even if he had to learn them as well so she can practice.

This was mainly how she learn: through Lelouch. Her primary teacher is Lelouch, a role he took seriously to the point that her big brother's education is all over the place, and he masters them by teaching. He repeatedly blindfolded himself to practice memorising landmarks to teach her how to navigate the world. He helped Sayoko procure Japanese books to continue Suzaku's Japanese lessons. He learned the Braille writing system and gently guide her left hand to locate her right hand on every row of Braille until she could navigate every row on her own. He went extra miles in mathematics so he can do it inside his own head without needing to write down formulas because she wouldn't be able to do so. He learned about food and cooking and taught her how to use her sense of smell, timing, sound, and passed experience to cook safe and simple food on her own as well because he couldn't trust the meals provided for them for a long time. Although, even after he mellowed on that notion, he continued to learn more and more complex recipes, finding his own joy of learning them.

Nunnally could admit that it's a guilty pleasure of her to make her brother learn every type of cuisine. If she can't travel the world because of their circumstances, she'll at least enjoy the stories and food!

Nunnally couldn't help but smile. She guessed by the hitch in his breath Lelouch was looking at her. "Just thinking about all the things you've done for me. I love you, Onii-sama."

Her wheelchair doesn't quite allow any attempt of hugging to be comfortable, but Nunnally happily circumvented the issue. She heard her brother kneel, felt Lelouch's forehead againts hers, and rubbed her fingers against his long ones. "I love you too, Nunnally."

She used to think that her life would _only_ be happy if she could just lift her eyelids.

But she has found that she's perfectly satisfied with her life already.


	2. 🌑 Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping was a bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ioanna Gika "Gone", which serves as the death song in Snow White and the Huntsman.

Nowadays, Nunnally never went through a day without hating something, and that was sleeping.

_Dark the stars and dark the moon_

She hated her nights. More often than she liked, ruined nights ruined her days. She'd felt sleepy nearing afternoon and if she ended up napping, she'd have a harder time getting herself to sleep at night. The vicious cycle was persistent, and it's not like she can do activities that tires her out.

_Hush the night and the morning loon_

Her days are meticulously scheduled to adhere to healthy sleeping hours because she could not rely on the sun and its absence to condition her. Going through her puberty has her circadian rhythm changing and sleeping has been an elusive activity. More often than not, she was stuck inside her head for two to three hours after her big brother tucked her in before a smidge of sleepiness even came to her.

Tonight is the same. She feigned getting slowly sleepy as Lelouch mused aloud, as he does almost every night. When they were younger, she used to request him to tell her stories of the historical literature that were listed in the syllabus of her private tutoring. At first he often abridged them and ended up chasing her sleep away by dragging her mind towards comparative literature. Mother ended up finding them awake; she'd order them to close their eyes and she'll sing a gentle lullaby. Whether or not they fell asleep, though they often did, she'd kiss their foreheads and quietly close the door. After their exile, Lelouch took up Mother's role and persisted even during the war for both her and Suzaku. He'd more or less ended up humming quietly to avoid alerting night stragglers, but in hiding places he deemed secure, he'd sing the lyrics.

_Dark the oceans, dark the sky  
Hush the whales and the ocean tide_

After a while, as she grew up, the lullaby wasn't cutting it. They associate it too much with Mother who was dead and Suzaku who was gone, and Lelouch resorted to just talking to himself, musing aloud without including Nunnally's active train of thought, until she fell asleep on his voice. The method didn't solely aid her to sleep but also her brother as he could used the time to sort out his thoughts and endless speculations. Four years the method worked its charm until her fourteen-year-old body decided to harbor sleeping problems.

_Dark to light and light to dark  
Three black carriages, three white carts_

Nunnally absently stretched her arm straight to her left, finding the digital watch embedded to the hand of her wheelchair. Pressing a button, it read that the time was eighteen minutes past two in the morning.

She hated her nights.


End file.
